The Shadow Fox
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: When is it enough? When we break down and decide to stop all the bullshit? Is enough ever Enoug? I've Given up on trying to change the way that they see me! FOR NOW ON I'LL LIVE FOR ME AND NO ONE ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow Fox Ch1: Living For Me**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YO YO YO! IT'S TIME TO KILL SOME MOFO'S! THIS IS SUBJECT-XVI BACK WITH MORE MADNESS FOR YOU! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST DARKFEMNARU FANFICTION SO DON'T BITCH TOO MUCH.**

**Eve: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: cuz I want to! XD**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Now that you know what you're dealing with let's get this bitch started!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: I own only the clothes on my back and nothin' mo' 'n'nothin' less foo!**

**Eve: Fuck he's gone Gangster… again…**

**SUBJECT-XVI: oh and this fanfiction is inspirited by another authors story I for the life of me can not remember your name or the name of the fanfiction that you wrote and will post your name/story name as soon as I can find it! But it is another darkfemnaru kinda sorta like this one! PLEASE DO SUE ME! I HAVE NO JOB!**

Ever wonder why we all put up some sort of front for other people? It's because we're scared of what they might think of us. I've given up trying now. Kinda hard to continue when you're very existence and right to existence is questioned on a daily basis. That's why I'm giving up on them. Now I will just live for me. MY NAME IS NARU UZUMAKI AND I SAY FUCK ALL OF YOU!

This Fanfiction is a Dark FemNaru and a SasuFemNaru fanfiction with a little female kyuubi no kitsune (her name is Keisha) thrown into the fray. Flaming is welcomed but be warned that I flame back.

**(STORY START! DAY OF KYUUBI ATTACK! NO POV!)**

"I am sorry my daughter… I am sorry for all the pain that what I am about to do will cause now and as you grow. I am sorry that neither your mother nor I will be there to comfort you when you are hurt and when you are sad. I wish that I could be there when you are walking down the isle. But I won't be able to make I think…" wept a blond haired man as he rode on a giant ass toad a small bundle in his arms. His cries strengthened as he and his ride charged a mighty fox demon that was in the process of ripping his village to piece. "Oh Kami how I wish I didn't have to do this to you Naru nor you Keisha… forgive me!" the Yodaime Hokage wept as he completed the last set of hands seals and used his jutsu to summon forth the Shinigami to the mortal plain to seal the Kyuubi no kitsune in the bundle in his arms. As both the Yodaime Hokage and the body of the Kyuubi no kitsune fell to the ground dead, empty of their souls a black flame pulsed out of the child once and absorbed the body of the kyuubi as well.

Two minutes later the third Hokage and a large group of anbu appeared out of nowhere and looked to where their dead leader lay and the child within his arms, who was oh so obviously female. Turning towards the guards the third Hokage spoke in a solemn voice.

"Tell no one of her true gender. It was the Yodaime's wish that this child that will sacrifice so much to be seen as a hero. But we both knew that, that probably will not happen. So I was asked to place a genjutsu upon her. If this village were to know that she is female… I fear that she maybe the victim of rape. This is a SSS secret and no one outside of us and whoever else I trust with her secret is to know not even Donzo, the counsel, or my advisors… Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the anbu answered as one.

**(POV SWITCHED! KEISHA'S POV NOW ACTIVATED! 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

"Whaaa? Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there!" I yelled out passed the cage bars that I'd woken up to find. I was so confused, last thing I remember was enjoying my time talking to Kushina who was pregnant with her first child. I remember someone barging into the room and past that I couldn't clearly remember anything. I could only remember fighting someone, and it was hurting me.

"I'm sorry Keisha…" came a silent cry and I knew what had happened. I'd been sealed…

**(POV SWITCHED! NARU'S POV! SEVEN YEARS LATER! 1****ST**** PERSON POV)**

"GET THAT FUCKING DEMON! KILL IT!" the chuunin who had egged on a mob to attack me. Fucking typical…

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted in fear. They knew I wouldn't fight, I never would. No matter how much I hated them I would never raise a hand against them. They were still my people even if they wanted me dead. Kami my life sucks…

Heh… to think I can easily out run all the anbu in this village but I can't out run a descent mob… I have to work harder on my evasive skills… well shit.

It wasn't long before they had me cornered. Not especially difficult considering there are over 25,000 dead ends in the main district alone. The red light district has about 50X more. They were slashing and cutting at my skin with their kitchen knives, the ninja in the crowd were content for now to just sit back and watch occasionally throwing a half hearted jutsu at me every now and then. Kami how I wished that I could just knock out but NO! One of the unsatisfying perks of being a jenguriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune was that I can't get knocked out. Well I'm not actually a jenchuriki any more. I'd let Keisha out of the seal like. Forever ago! But unfortunately about 20% of her chakra was left behind. And since the chakra is regenerative I can't get rid of it… well that's just fun isn't it?

A number of hours later (I'd lost count) they mob had finally dispersed. _I'm so sick of the way that they keep treating me. The beatings at least that I can rationalize, but taking a piss and a shit on me? Now what the hell's with that? Geez! I may only be seven but even I know that is just a disgusting and immature thing to do! _I thought to myself with a sigh. I'd tried to appease them (the villagers) I have changed myself so many times already to try and find someone who they would accept. But they just didn't care! I've tried to be childish, funny, an idiot, smart, pompous, a lover drunk monkey, and finally a super retard! But nothing I've tried has ever appeased them! _THAT IS FUCKING IT! I AM NOT GOING TO PLAY THEIR FUCKING GAMES ANY MORE! THEY CAN ALL GO FUCK THEMSELVES FOR ALL I CARE!_ I mentally shouted and resolved to play the idiot as long as I had to remain in school and no more! _Once those exams came up? GOOD BYE IDIOT! HELLO ME NARU UZUMAKI! GET READY WORLD CUZ IN 5 SHORT YEARS I'M GOING TO ROCK YOU SO HARD DEAD ARE GOING TO FEEL IT!_

I stood there for a couple of moments imagining what I'd look like with a big fucking Zanpako in hand! I would look like a total fucking badass. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to find that I was holding a big shadowy looking zanpako in my hand! WTF? I blinked and experimentally swung it (It weighed like two pounds). But then I had to jump back unless I wanted to get smashed by the section of wall that came down.

"HOLY FUCK!" I shouted in surprise. "How the hell did I get this?" I wondered aloud and imagined a smaller sword because a realized that a sword like this in close quarters (which my fighting style required) would be an extreme disadvantage. When I looked back down at my dark zanpako I saw that I was now a short sword. WTF! Still looking at my blade I visualized it a little longer and was shocked when it grew.

_Okay… so I have a blade that turns into whatever sword I can imagine? But where'd it come from?_ Unconsciously I let go of my sword and when I looked down I saw it shatter against the ground and evaporate into black smoke that absorbed into my shadow. Experimentally I re-imagined the blade and saw the same black smoke drift and reform out of the shadows and into my hand. In less then a second it had reformed into a plain black double-edged sword. I looked down at my sword and frowned it was too plain. Into the blade I imagined a series of swirls and scrip that marked my blade and turned it into a thing of savage beauty that it deserved to be. On the blade it read **Shadow**. The blade was nice but like stupid next to the blade so I changed it into the likeness of a fox head caught mid roar with the blade coming out of its mouth. Finally I added a deep purple sash that I added to the bottom of the hilt. And there it was… my blade… I swung it around a couple of times. It didn't feel like I was swing a sword… it felt like… heh it felt like I was swinging around a longer version of my arm…

Inside my head I felt something go "click". And I knew that without a doubt that anytime I wanted 'my' sword it would come with ease.

**(TIME SKIP NO JUTSU! 3 MONTHS FAST TRACKED!)**

_I hate school._ I mentally groaned working hard to make sure that I still had my idiot face on. Even though I'd told myself I wasn't going to wear this mask anymore I was still a ninja, even if I was only a chibi one, and I knew that having a good reason for the enemy to underestimate you is key. So here I was trapped in school forced to listen to Iruka as he droned on and on about some boring crap that I had heard even before I entered the academy. I glanced over at Sasuke and smiled slightly, me and him had become good friends. Especially since I was one of the few people who wouldn't put up with his "I'm an Uchiha" crap. Nor was I falling head over heels to appease the young heir like most other kids were. I wasn't impressed with his money or even remotely interested in it. I think the reason I was so closed to him was because I treated him like a normal human being. So I admit that I have a small crush on him! But it's not like it's anything bad and unlike other girls I like him for his personality. That dry sarcastic humor and the way he only shows affection to his friends and family, and the way we can always connect. That's what I liked about him. Of course the fact that he was a very cute seven year old wasn't lost on my Prepubescent boy crazy (though only secretly because everybody still thought that I was a boy even Sasuke) chibi mind.

**(TIME SKIP 1 MONTH AFTER THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NARU IS NOW 10! SASUKE'S POV! 1****ST**** PERSON!)**

_Why aniki?_ I thought as I quietly wept in a corner of my room. The nurses and doctor had released me a couple of ours ago. _Why did you have to kill Kaa-san? Why not just that bastard of a sperm donor? Why!_ I was frustrated with my older brother though I could never hate him after he'd explained to me via mangekyo sharingan why he had killed their father **(Itachi never actually said that their mother was dead but her body was missing just fyi)**. I was pretty happy with my father being dead. Seeing as Fugaku Uchiha was nothing more then a lying back stabbing piece of shit that had threatened to kill me on a number of occasions if I didn't stay onto of class. I had to be the best in everything. I still would but now that my life didn't absolutely depend on it I could actually let go every once and a while now. Yep I was pretty happy if it wasn't for… (Shudders) the fangirls! For that alone I was going to hunt Itachi down and make him suffer!

**(Itachi's POV NO LOCATION!)**

Itachi suppressed a shudder as he realized that he had forgotten to mention fangirls to his younger brother. _Aw hell… their went a nice lunch. _He thought with a sigh and went back to tending his mother. She was still very much alive just sorta knocked out. He had made sure not to hit anything vital when he'd ran her through with his sword and she should be fully healed within a month. He was keeping her sedated until that time though. Dear god the scolding that she was going to give him when she woke up!

**(DOWN IN HELL! SHINIGANI'S POV!)**

"Itachi… you are majorly screwed! YOU JUST PISSED OFF ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO COULD GIVE THE RED HOT JABENARO A RUN FOR HER MONEY! RUN FUCKER RUN!"

**(TIME SKIP! DAY OF GRADUATION! NARU'S POV! 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

I stared at my crush with a bitter smile through the window of the academy today would be the day that I showed the true me. I just hoped that he wouldn't hate me like he did the rest of his fangirls. Though I really wasn't a fangirl I honestly loved him. Not like any of the other crap heads that were pining for his affection. Not like any of them deserved it they weren't there holding him when he cried his eyes out after a nightmare were he was forced to watch his mother die for a whole month! But whom he liked was not up to me. It was up to him and if he liked someone else then so be it. It was his happiness and I would support him all the way even if it killed me in the end.

Stealing my breath I shushined into class just as Iruka-sensei demon head and told everyone to shut up and sit down.

"Who are you!" Iruka demanded getting into a defensive position.

I ignored him and sat down in my seat right next to Sasuke. "Who else would I be sensei? Dear kami! This place needs better sensors! I mean seriously sensei! You can't even recognize your favorite student!" I said somewhat disgruntled though I wasn't even surprised. I mean how could I? I was wearing a black vest jacket (just a regular jacket except without sleeves) with silver lining, a pull over hood that hid my face, long black pants with a silver print, a silver chain, high top steel toed boots, a mask (Think kakashi mask), and to top it all off I released the henge on my hair revealing it to be long and blood red. My eyes had changed also no longer where they their riveting blue but instead an unearthly **(and might I add supremely beautiful)** shade of purple. It was a deep shade that I was told no human should have and it shown out of the shadow of my hood. YEAH BITCH THAT'S RIGHT MY EYES FUCKING GLOW IN THE DARK! BELIEVE IT! ANY FUCKING WAY!

"Naruto?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Got it in one! Somebody give the man a prize!" I said nonchalantly from my seat.

"He dobe what happened to your clothes? Those look to good to be on an idiot like you!" Kiba shouted from his seat.

"What you mean why I'm not wearing the "Please kill me now I'm incompetent" suit? Burned it! You would not believe for how long I've wanted to do that. Oh and the reason I look so fine is not only did I make them! I unlike you, you smelly like idiot, I have a sense of fashion. What?" I asked looking around at the surprised faces of my classmates and teachers. "You didn't actually believe that there was possibly someone that stupid did you?" I said with a roll of my eyes. The only person that didn't have their jaw on the floor was Sasuke. He looked the same as ever. And he was brooding again… not a big surprise, I think that all Uchiha were born knowing how to brood, and that the first words out of their mouths weren't momma or dada as per-usual, no it was probably the ever infamous hn. Those fuckers.

"If you don't believe me why don't you look at my testing grade? I'm sure that you'll see that on every single test that I ever took has the exactly the same test score. Now take the test and hold it up to the Uchiha's and I'm sure you'll see that not only is every single problem is right but that I even got the bonus questions."

"YAY! WELL IF YOUR SO DAMN SMART WHY DO YOU HAVE THE LOSEST GRADE IN THE CLASS! OH WAIT THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE DOBE! NO ONE CAN EVER BEAT SASUKE-KUN!" screamed the annoyances' of my life and the young Uchiha next to me… '_FANGIRLS!'_ **(Plays ominous background music and causes lightning strike even though its broad daylight)**

"She's right… she has a better score then me." Stated Sasuke who had snuck up to the front of the class and found my tests and his and had been comparing them for the past five minutes.

"Then how-?" started Kiba but I interrupted

"Are my grades so low? Ask Mizuki he's the one who has been casting genjutsus' on my papers hoping to make me fail the answers, once it became apparent that, those wouldn't fool me he simply sabotaged my scores. Probably the only one smarter then me in this room is Shikamaru over there who is just too damn lazy to give a fuck on what his grades are."

"It's true… troublesome…" mutter Shikamaru

"Which reminds me…" I said with a malicious grin that they probably could see but I saw a few of them shiver non-the less. "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh Mizuki!" I shouted sing songily and chased after Mizuki who had taken off after I said his name.

"Help! HELP! The demon brat is after me! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" my pray shouted as I chased him through the village. If you listened closely you would hear.

"But Tobi's a good boy!"

Okay not that!

"Here we go again…" sighed the Hokage.

I chased that ass hole all over Konoha and still he managed to get away! I mean how the hell was I going to get my reward when I turned him in with the evidence I had on him that showed that he was planning on defecting that new hidden village sound I think it was?

Sigh my life sucks.

I finally pinned him in a clearing that was full of the trap seals I'd place in it with a bunch of shadow clones. Ojiji had let me learn that when it became overly apparent that I couldn't use traditional bunshins so he let me learn one of the most chakra draining clone techniques that the village had. Hard to believe I felt like I was using more chakra on the leaf technique the kage bunshins but at least I could do them. Oh speaking of the leaf exercise I had graduated from levitating leaves to levitating kunais and if I wanted to I could levitate and fire a kunai with charka alone. Not that I could actually use that and just occupy my hands… I'm trying to get it down hands free. Anyway Mizuki was panicking like a little bitch until he finally shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHY THE REASON WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU?! BECAUSE YOU'RE THE KYUUBI YOU BASTARD! TWELVE YEARS AGO THE FOURTH HOKAGE IT INTO YOU! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU DEMON!" he shouted like a retard his eyes showing victory like he'd won his freedom. In actuality he just signed his death warrant.

"Me… the Kyuubi? Now that's just insulting… to the actual Kyuubi! OH KYUUBI?" I said turning my head to look farther into my hood, "We have an arrogant bastard here who says I'm yooooowhooo!" I said sing songily. A couple of seconds later a chibi fox kit with only one tail tumbled out of my hood.

"WHERE! WHERE'S THE BASTARD WHO DARES TO INSULT MY KIT!" Keisha shouted looking around quickly.

I just face palmed. You know for being one of the most powerful Byguu Keisha could be sort of a ditz at times.

"Right in front of you idiot!" I finally growled.

"OH! Thank you deary!" she said happily before expanding and growing to her four tailed form which was roughly the same sizes as a greater wolf if not bigger.

Mizuki squealed in fright like a little girl and started to run… bad idea… in one move Keisha shout forward like a rocket and ripped off with a single victorious bite… the one thing that makes a man a man. She turned to me with victory shinning in her eyes the piece of Mizuki still in her mouth before she swallowed in whole. What had been dealt to Mizuki a was a fate worse then death… that means it was the perfect punishment!

**(BACK IN CLASS)**

"Okay! I'm back!" I shouted cheerfully (I was feeling better then I had in years)

"Where's Mizuki?" Iruka asked staring at me questioningly

"Don't know he said a secret that your not supposed to tell, and then the ANBU showed up and arrested him, but that's okay I got my revenge by ripping off his nuts and feeding them to a fox!" I said giggling a little at the way all of the guys in the room (Except for Sasuke) were covering their crotches. "And now to do something I've been wanting to do for a loooooooooonnnnggggggg time!" I announced and pounce on Sasuke a kissed him.

"YOU!" he shouted in surprise as soon as I stopped kissing him. And then suddenly I was lying on the desk with him kissing me. "It's you! Where have you been? Why were you dressed like the Dobe! I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought- I thought_!"

"Shhhhh… Sasuke it's alright…" I told sitting up and taking off my hood revealing my crimson hair. "I told you I would always be around and would be there if you call me and not once since that time have you called, while I was stuck in my mask playing the retard."

"So that really was you?" he asked

"Yep!" I said smiling at him "I'm glad you kept your promise to me…" I said meekly ducking my head a little embarrassed

"Of course I kept my promise…" he whispered into my hair.

"Okay that's enough fluff for me…" muttered Iruka "Sasuke Uchiha your next in the exam room."

"Hn." Was all he said releasing Naru and headed into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRESCIOUS SASUKE-KUN!" raged to two most useless girls in the entire academy.

"Me? I didn't do anything and lets get this straight my name is Naru not Naruto. Naruto was nothing but a mask and name and I won't take any shit from you or anyone. So sit the fuck down, shut the hell up, and play nice or I will shove my steel-toed boots so far up your Asses that you're going to be tasting leather! Got it! Good! And for the record! He's my boyfriend!" I warned giving off a less then substantial amount of KI (killing intent) but it was enough to get my point across.

Ten minutes later Sasuke walked back out sporting a brand new and shinny Kohona headband.

"Naruto? Your turn…" Iruka stated looking at me funny.

"Coming you old pervert!" I stated bouncing to my feet after giving Sasuke a quick kiss as I bounced into the exam room.

"I'm not a pervert…" I heard Iruka grumble as I went pass.

**(EXAM IS CANNON ONLY DIFERENCE IS NARU ACTUALLY PASSES USING KAGE BUNSHIN AND I AM TO LAZY TO WRITE THIS PART OUT SO FUCK YOU!)**

"Okay Naruto-"

"My name is Naru sensei, not naruto." I said with a sigh. "Naruto was just a mask though we are pretty close when I comes to a lot of stuff. I'm sorry for misleading you but I did what I had to… I still see you as and older brother and I hope that you can still see me as a little sister…" I said putting my head down in my shame and walking away from Iruka.

I suddenly felt him grab me in a hug.

"I will always see you as a younger sibling… I just have to get used to you being a girl instead of a boy!" he said slapping me up side the head. "Now get out of here you Baka you have a boyfriend waiting outside for you

I grinned like an idiot (Kami I hate that term) and walked out of the exam room only to see Sasuke sticking to the roof looking scared down at a rather large group of fangirls… and… was that…. A boy?

Okay… that's not gross at all!

"Now what in the happy hell is this!" I said angrily glaring out from my hood at the ones who were scaring the crap out of my boyfriend.

"BACK OFF YOU SLUT! SASUKE IS OUR'S!" one of the braver bitches screamed getting a host of approvals from the rest of the crowd.

With a sadistic grin I ran forward and proceeded to expel rather forcibly the occupants of the room. Working my prankster mumbo jumbo to set traps in zero seconds flat, that would send someone or a small group flying out of the window. One of the things that I noticed though was that neither Sakura or Ino were in the crowd hmm…

Well that is until I glanced into one of the corner of the room and saw the two of them making out. 'Huh! They converted to lesbianism… now that's pretty hot! (WHAT? I GIRL CAN'T BE BI ANYMORE!?)'

Once the room was cleared of the… unsavory occupants Sasuke jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed me in a fierce hug!

"For a second there I thought that they were going to rape me!" I said crying hysterically in anime fashion.

That made me giggle I knew that Sasuke was just putting on a show for my enjoyment. If there is one thing that is true in the world it is that Uchiha's don't get fazed about almost anything. I guess it's just in their blood or something to be kinda emo. (I'M NOT EMO!)

I smiled at my boyfriend before whipping out a camera (Don't ask me were I got it from… let's just say it is a place seldom visited and practically never found by Kakashi Hitaki) I took a bunch of pictures of Ino and Sakura.

"HEY!" they protested

"Calm down! You make a cut couple and these pictures won't go any further then my hands or yours if you want some of them." I said and grinned before tossing a scroll to Ino take her to this place and tell the owner that I sent you he'll get you a table immediately."

"HOW! I CAN'T EVEN GET INTO THIS PLACE!" Ino screamed in surprise.

"I aw kinda own most of it?" I said scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

For that I got glomped by Ino and Sakura.

After we left the new lovebirds I was walking with Sasuke towards his house (It was closer then mine by a long shot)

When the Uchiha district was in sight I ran towards it at top spend leaving Sasuke in the dust. When I reached his house I quickly unlocked the door leaving it open and ran towards his bedroom dropping some clothes off along the way.

**(POV SWITCHED SASUKE'S POV!)**

I watched silently as Naru sped off towards my house with reckless abandon… (Sigh) she was always pulling shit like this I would probably go inside and find a trail of clothes leading to my bedroom only to find Naru laughing her ass off… hey! She's done it before!

I went inside and like I expected found a trail of clothes leading to my bedroom. I sighed and pushed open the door to my room and waited for her to start laughing at me as perusal. She wasn't laughing.

Looking up I damn near died of a heart attack! There she was lying on my bed naked as the day she was borne smiling seductively at her legs waving in the air behind her. I also noticed a pitch-black tail with the very tip white swaying along with her legs as well! Dear KAMI! It was like a wept fantasy!

**(POV SWITCHED! ZERO POINT OF VIEW 3****RD**** PERSON POV!)**

Sasuke walked towards the Vixen girl on the bed with a zombie-like gait his mouth hanging open comically as he stared at the purple-eyed beauty before him.

"Waa…"

"Since we both graduated and you now know my secret I decided that it was time to… _**Celebrate**_" she said breathily biting her lip with a hot and suggestive look in her eyes. "Come and get me big boy!"

Sasuke wasted no time and quickly stripped out of his own clothes and through himself at the vixen. But before he could land on her he was stopped by her tail, which now held him slightly above her naked form. Smiling brightly she lowered him enough and they shared a kiss that burned with their passion. Never stopping until the need for air out weighed the need for the other's pleasure if only just. Carefully she used to strong appendage to lower her soon to be lover onto the bed. They embraced fiercely and slammed into the others lips with a hungry force. Naru moaned in pleasure as she felt Sasuke slide against her hardened breast (high A cup-minor B cup) "Take me now!" Naru gasped.

"Gladly..." Sasuke whispered back

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YES I KNOW I'M A BASTARD! REVIEW AND I'LL POST NEXT CHAPY SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow Fox Ch 2: What's That Delicious Smell?**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YEATA! I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Eve: unfortunately for us!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Oh… Shut up you! Anywho! Here is another chapter of Shadow Fox! Imaginary cookies to anyone who reviewed! OKAY LET'S GET THIS FUCKED UP SHIT STARTED! NARU! THE FLOOR IS YOURS!**

**Naru U.: Dude… your crazy… anyway SUBJECT-XVI Doesn't not own anything nor will he ever own anything pertaining to Naruto and its franchises as long as I live so swears I!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Why do all my OC's and fanfic characters I use hate me?**

Ever wonder why we all put up some sort of front for other people? It's because we're scared of what they might think of us. I've given up trying now. Kinda hard to continue when you're very existence and right to existence is questioned on a daily basis. That's why I'm giving up on them. Now I will just live for me. MY NAME IS NARU UZUMAKI AND I SAY FUCK ALL OF YOU!

This Fanfiction is a Dark FemNaru and a SasuFemNaru fanfiction with a little female kyuubi no kitsune (her name is Keisha) thrown into the fray. Flaming is welcomed but be warned that I flame back.

**(STORY START! NO POV! 3****RD**** PERSON POV!)**

"Take me now!" Naru gasped into Sasuke's mouth as they kissed passionately.

"Gladly…" was his reply as he slid down his almost lovers body as he started to suck on her perky tits.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" Naru moaned in pleasure at his ministrations. Suddenly moving faster then the eye could follow she flipped the positions to were she was no on top.

"Wah!" Sasuke gasped when he realized that he was no longer anywhere near Naru's wonderful tits.

"Just relax Sasuke… let me pleasure you for now… I think we'll both love what I have in store for your wonderful cock!" she said giving Sasuke's member a firm yank to emphasize he point. Descending down on the member Naru hesitated for a second before giving the head of the penis an experimental like on the head. "Hmmm… salty…" she concluded before sucking the head of Sasuke's cock into her mouth were she began to suck on it like it was her favorite brand of lollypop.

Using on hand she foddled his nut sack with one hand while she dibbled with herself with the other. (She was very good at malty tasking).

Sasuke moaned in pleasure when she starting bobbing her head down even furthered until she was deep throating him swallowing sporadically and humming. Her mixture of ministrations where soon overwhelming for the now barely technical virgin Sasuke.

"Naru! Naru! I-I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" he shouted the head of his penis bulging in her mouth before it unleashed its creamy Load down Naru's throat, who promptly swallowed every last drop.

Naru sighed in displeasure as she watched the eight-inched cock drop down and shrink back to its deflated size.

"AW! Sasuke your flag pole is all soft now!" Naru sighed in an innocent yet seductive voice causing Sasuke's "flag pole" to shoot up straight and harder then ever. "Now that's better she said grinding her body up against it as she pulled herself up to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted in reply before flipping their positions so now he was on top. He positioned his penis and aligned it with Naru's virgin lips, the tip pressed hard against them.

He looked deep into his girlfriend's eye asking, no begging permission to push forward and take her cherry. Naru only smiled at her boyfriends' hesitations and wrapped her legs tightly around his waste pulling his member even further inside.

Looking relieved Sasuke pushed all the way in as deep and as far as he could with one thrust powering through Naru's hymen, which let out a small burst of blood.

Naru let out a pained whimper as she felt as if Sasuke's substantially large member was splitting her in two.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked kissing her gently waiting for her go ahead. Around two inches of him was still sticking out of Naru and he could feel the tip of his penis pressed up against her crevice and it was driving him made, he desperately wanted to push even further and push into her womb, but he contented himself to wait. By her pained expression what they had just done had hurt her more then just physically.

"Yeah… just give me a minute…" she said but pulled him tight against her when he tried to pull out. "NO! Leave it in!" she said with a cute seductive whimper as the pain in her loins subside. "Okay go ahead… it doesn't hurt anymore.

With a victorious grunt Sasuke pulled out until only the tip remained inside the brutally drove forward and powered through her crevice into her womb.

"SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naru screamed in rapture as she felt an orgasm the size of the kyuubi herself in all of her fully fledged nine tailed glory ripped through her system leaving her spinning in its wake. As Sasuke grunted as her opening suddenly becoming much tighter, as her continued to thrust into his lover going balls deep into her. Their flesh making wet slapping sounds as they met at each thrust.

"Naru!-… I'm (Grunt) going… to cum!" Sasuke gasped trying to pull out.

"NO! Cum inside me!" she cried her legs pulling him tighter and pushed Sasuke's cock deeper into her folds.

"BUT-! What if you get-!"

"Sasuke if I get pregnant then so be it! I want it to happen! Please Sasuke!" Naru begged still thrusting onto Sasuke's penis.

Closing his eyes and hoping that she wouldn't regret this or hate him later, Sasuke released his creamy white packages allowing rope after rope of sticky cum shoot down Naru's vagina until there was no room and her stomach began to bulge from the sheer amount that filled her and soon it began to jettison out of her pussy were the two met.

After a few minutes Sasuke stopped thrusting into Naru and collapsed down on the bed next to her.

"I love you…" Sasuke said with a smile looking at Naru with slight worry.

"I Love you to Sasuke." Naru said grabbing a tissue from the side of Sasuke's bed. He expected her to start cleaning herself but was shocked to see her stuff the tissue inside of her vagina preventing anymore of his sperm from leaving her body.

"Naru!" Sasuke said in shook staring at what she just did. Doing that would increase the likelihood that she would get pregnant by at least 50%!

"I already told you Sasuke I want to have a child with you, I love you and I want to have this child to show you how much I love you." Naru said snuggling up closer with Sasuke tapping her cum inflated belly. "Please let me do this…" she said with tears in her eyes turning away fearing that now that Sasuke had, had her he would no longer love her.

Pulling her into him Sasuke held her tightly. "If you really want to have a child then so be it… but… what about your dream of being Hokage? If you become pregnant then you might have to quit being a ninja…" Sasuke said turning her around and kissing her gently on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. Sasuke? Hey! Don't worry! As part of my bloodline (Cuz I do have one) I can hold out on being pregnant as long as I want. I just need your cum to absorb into my pussy! So I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. Okay?" Naru said half lying. In truth it was the Kyuubi that would keep her from becoming pregnant for as long as she wanted. She'd done the same thing with her mother. **(Naru was actually conceived midway through the second shinobi war Kushina Uzumaki was the original container of the kyuubi no kitsune)** but she didn't want to tell Sasuke about her surrogate sister just yet.

"Oh… you have a bloodline? What is it?" Sasuke asked Naru out of curiosity.

"Well you know how the Nara's have shadow manipulation? Well I basically have the same thing except mine is more badass!" Naru said proudly summoning her shadow blade and proceeded to wave it around frantically.

Sasuke just shook his head before pulling Naru down onto his chest and kissed her. "I'm ready to have as many kids with you whenever you want… by the way… what's with the fox ears and tail?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her tail which had been shaking around frantically during their entire time during sex, after it, and all along her mini ranting.

"Um… well…" she began poking her fingers together in a very Hinata like fashion. "You know the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Well… ITWASN'TSEALEDCUZYOUCAN'TKILLPURECHAKRASOTHEFOURTH HOKAGESEALEDITINSIDEABABYTHATWASBORNHOURSBEFORETHE ATTACKANDIWASTHATBABYANDIKINDARELEASEHERANDBECAMEA HALFDEMONWHICHISCALLEDAHANOYO!" Naru said in one big rush.

It took Sasuke about a minute to translate what Naru said to him after which he only raised an eyebrow and said. "So now you have fox ears and a tail? Does that make you a Neko now?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile pulling on Naru tail making her wet. "Oh! Does me pulling on your tail make my little Neko-chan all wet?"

"I'm not a neko! I'm a fox! Nekos are only for cat giiiiiiiiuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllssssssss! AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naru screamed out as she orgasmed when Sasuke nibbled on the tip of her tail.

Sasuke just smiled up at Naru who was now all covered in sweat and was shaking slightly.

"Did you like that?" he asked only getting a now because Naru could get her mouth to work enough to talk. "Good… now come over here let's get some sleep." Sasuke said pulling her close before they both fell into the arms of Morpheus smiling all the way.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT'S THE END YA DUMB BITCHES! GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET SOME I WILL STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YAOI MUST DIE!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: YURI IS AWSOME! LONG LIVE YURI!**


End file.
